The weak
The weak, the annoying, and the Cody Chris tells Owen to wake up from having a dream about flowers and buttercream. Cody then wakes up and asked Chris if the girls were up too. He said yeah and then Cody went to the main lodge to catch up with the girls. Heather had an announcement to tell evryone that Gwen is now gone. Lewshana gets mad at Heather and yell in her ears for saying that. Harold told DJ that Ezekiel looked into Lewshana. Ezekiel then said "what are you dudes talking about?" ''Justin asks Lindsay to brush his hair and Lindsay went head over heels and did whatever he wanted. Cody then was hitting on all the ladies. Duncan told Owen to pipe Harold down. The challenge was to lift great amounts of weight. In the Confessional: Heather admitted she can lift weight (same with Duncan, Owen, & Courtney). Lewshana & Duncan were up to lift a bear. Lewshana insulted Duncan, and then Duncan told her she was fat which made Lewshana lose her focus and fall in the water. Duncan then lifted the bear 7 inches off the ground. The Bass won that round. Courtney then got Duncan and hugged him. Beth told Duncan that he was a star, he was good at this. Then it was Cody vs Lindsay. Lindsay told Cody that even though she'll never go out with him, he is a good friend, and heis very cute. Cody then smiles at her and tells her he can lift these weights. Lindsay then saw a hair fall out and she threw the sasquatch in the air. After that Cody got hit and was in the infirmary. In the Confessional: Lindsay states that she didn't mean to do that. In the Confessional: Cody is banged up and asks for a lawyer. The next round was Owen vs Courtney. Courtney lifted easily the barrel, and Owen lifted easily himself, which caused the Gophers to win that round. Bridgette then said that maybe she or Harold shouldn't go. Harold then gets mad at Bridgette and screams. At the final round the Bass decided to pick DJ to go next (which he had no problem to do). Ezekiel had a banner that said go DJ go! Cody told DJ just to try his best. Duncan & Beth put the thumbs up but Beth actually talked DJ through what to do. Harold was also up. Harold kept going on and on about how he was great at this and by the time he finished DJ already won. Harold sulked and his team sulked, Heather was the only one to make fun of him and insulted him non-stop. The Bass cheered by Chris tells the cast that The Gophers still have more wins so the Bass lose. The Harold lid up and purposely pushes Heather out the way. At the ceremony the bottom two were Cody & Beth. Duncan wasn't surprised but has become somewhat friends with both Cody and Beth. Beth got the marshmellow and Cody went ho me waving his hand to Beth, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Liundsay, Bridgette, Harold, Owen, Lewshana. ''Second Heading Season 1, Episode 11 Episode Guide "Camp Dock" "Not a Jewelry Island"